


In Good Hands

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [41]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Female Tony Stark, King Thor, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Public Sex, Rule 63, Size Difference, Squirting, Standing Sex, Strength Kink, Throne Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Toni has to show Thor’s court how deep her love and devotion for their King goes.Kinktober 2020 Day 13 – Public Sex2- Tumblr Request
Relationships: Tony Stark/Thor
Series: Kinktober [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500938
Comments: 5
Kudos: 240





	1. Chapter 1

Toni squirmed from where she was naked and straddling Thor’s thigh from where he sat on his throne. The Asgardian was sitting in the grand hall of the golden castle, his court milling around the hall, their voices echoing around Toni. Thor stilled her squirming with a large hand on her hip, his thumb pressing at her clit causing Toni to leak over his thigh. 

“You have nothing to be ashamed of my love, my court is simply here to witness your beauty and devotion to their new King.” Thor rumbled in her ear as he pinched her nipple making her keen softly, but it fucking echoed in the grand hall. 

“You uh, didn’t explain what I had to do to show my devotion to you Point Break.” Toni wasn’t shy of her body and she had done a lot of public and group sex in her time, but with her scars and arc reactor glowing from her chest made her feel like grabbing Thor’s cloak and hiding from the other Asgardian’s eyes.

“Nothing you haven’t done before my love, Mjolnir is apart of me and you always come so prettily when you are stuffed full of Mjolnir’s hilt.” Thor reminded her of one of the many things she and he had done back on Earth. Toni blushed brightly as her cunt throbbed and leaked again at the shot of arousal that shot through her. 

“Will you show my court that you are my worthy of being my consort, my love?” Thor asked as he nipped at her ear as he squeezed her breasts and ran his fingers lovingly over the circle of the arc reactor knowing it was what kept her alive and with him. 

“Y-Yes,” Toni moaned as he sucked on one of her nipples, she did enjoy the ribbed hilt of Mjolnir and how filthy it was when Thor would bend her over after a battle and shove it into her. Either he fucked her with it or used her cunt as a place to set his hammer down while it wasn’t in use. 

Thor smiled at her before he manhandled her until she was facing the throne hall and her legs spread over his thick legs keeping her bare body-wide on display. 

Thor’s court came closer, eyes trained on her and an excited murmur filled the hall when Thor held his hand up and Mjolnir smacked into his hand. 

“My court, my consort is a rare gem among the races of the nine realms. She has done what none of dared to and she did it with pleasure.” Thor announced as he used his free hand to spread her bare cunt wide, showing his court how wet and pink she was. Toni grabbed his arms at the blunt public display of her body before that thought fled her mind when the familiar handle top of Mjolnir pressed against her open cunt. 

The court watching gasped and some moaned as they watched in awe and arousal as the human female sprawled over their King’s lap writhed and gasped weakly as her stomach bulged as the hilt of their King’s weapon that had slain so many with its lightning disappeared into the human’s cunt. 

“Not only can she take Mjolnir’s hilt into her body, but she also gets off on it,” Thor said smugly as he grasped the hammerhead of Mjolnir and used that to twist and thrust the hilt into his consort. Toni cried and whimpered as the ridged hilt spread her wide and hit every sensitive spot she had as she dripped around the leather and metal that made up the hilt. 

“When I don’t feel like using Mjolnir or her body, my consort’s body is used as a place for me to rest Mjolnir,” Thor said pleased and the court members watching moaned at the image their King painted as he fucked his human consort with Mjolnir without pause no matter how many noises the female made. 

“Th-or,” Toni sobbed out as she dug her nails into his arms as Mjolnir’s hilt was fucked deep into her, making her see spots and arch her back. 

“Come, my love, show my court how much you love being used like this.” Thor murmured as he kissed the top of her head and she shrieked as little sparks of electricity arched through her from Mjolnir. Toni had no choice but to squirt out her orgasm as she all but vibrated around the ribbed hilt of the hammer and the court members who had been watching murmured their approval that only grew when Thor removed Mjolnir and they could see her puffy, gaping cunt. 

“You see the devotion and love my consort has for me? Will you doubt her by my side anymore?” Thor asked as he thrust four of his fingers into her cunt with ease making her mewl and grab at his wrist as he used his fingers to spread her cunt spread wider. 

The court members bowed to them both out of respect and quickly left with the cries of their King’s consorts echoing around them as he roughly finger fucked her to another quick and brutal climax. 

Therefore the court members were not shocked when the next day they saw their King’s consort was naked and kneeling by their King’s feet, her pussy spread wide around Mjolnir’s hilt and her cheek against his thigh and his hand in her hair. She looked at peace as she acted as a place for Mjolnir to rest when not in use, just as their King had told them she had done back on Midgard. She was truly worthy of being their King’s consort if she was willing to do anything he asked of her, their King was in good hands with this female human, this Toni Stark.


	2. Tumblr Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr anon: Hey, thank you. I was just going to request something with Female Tony Stark with either Thor or Bucky, lots of squirting, manhandling (maybe standing up and holding tony off the floor while they have sex?), size kink (both size kink and size difference kink), praise/dirty talk. Basically, them just fucking Tony so hard that she gets really out of it, but it’s still consensual? And all she can do is moan and cum over and over. Thanks, sorry if any of this makes you uncomfortable

Toni lounged against the railing of the balcony of her and Thor’s chambers, she didn’t think she could ever get sick of looking at Asgard. She was fully naked as she was most days, after that display in the throne room to Thor’s court and her following days as a holder for Mjolnir she had lost any shame she had leftover from her playgirl days back on Earth. 

Toni startled slightly when Thor’s large hands wrapped around her waist, swinging her easily off of her feet and twisting her around until they were face to face. 

“How is my King doing today?” Toni asked as she wrapped her legs around his waist and dangled her arms over his shoulders. 

“Much better now that I’m with you my love,” Thor squeezed her ass from where he was holding her before he buried his face against her throat and sank his teeth into her neck. Toni moaned and arched against his large body, her cunt throbbing when her bare body pressed against his cool armour. 

“Just from holding me? That last meeting must have been exciting.” Toni teased, smiling when Thor’s calloused fingers slipped between her ass cheeks and rubbed at her ass and her cunt. 

“Nothing is as exciting as you, my love,” Thor swore, eyes darkening as he pressed his fingertips into her wet cunt, a lewd wet sound echoing around them as Toni sighed in happiness at the touch. 

“You’re still so wet,” Thor rumbled, arousal mounting. 

“I did spend a good chunk of time fingering myself after you left this morning,” Toni admitted with a cheeky smile that quickly slipped off of her lips when Thor shoved three of his fingers into her cunt. Toni dug her fingers into his red cape as she pressed down against his fingers greedily. 

“I’m going to fuck you just like this my consort before I show you off with my seed oozing out of your well-bred hole,” Thor growled as he held her up with the hand that was buried in her cunt as he freed his stiff erection from his trousers. Thor grasped the hollows of her knees and spread her wide with a smirk on his face as she flushed and pupils blew wide with her lust. 

“Thor!” Toni squealed as he swiftly replaced his fingers with his fat cock, sinking his cock deep into her wet pussy with a practiced thrust. Toni found that in this position she couldn’t move, all she could do was moan, mewl and cling to the god of thunder as he roughly fucked her. Toni was surprised by the speed and intensity of her orgasm as it hit her like a punch, she arched like she had been shocked as she wailed out Thor’s name as she gushed out around his cock. 

A cocky smirk appeared on Thor’s face, but he didn’t stop fucking her. He fucked her through her orgasm and kept going, he didn’t pay attention to her whines and whimpers as he held her tight as he snapped his hips up harder, urged on by the wet, smooth slide he had now into her cunt. 

“I’m going to make you come as many times as you can,” Thor promised.

“Yes, yes!” Toni nodded eagerly, pussy clenching around Thor’s cock as her body burned with need. Thor grinned knowingly as he adjusted his hold on her, muscles flexing as he held her open wide and above the ground and doubled the speed behind the thrusts of his hips. 

At that pace, it wasn’t surprising that Toni was shaking through her next orgasm in no time and she found herself going speechless outside of moans of pleasure and overstimulation as Thor kept fucking her. He seemed spurred on by the way she was completely drenched and loose now, he kept burying his cock deep into her cunt over and over. 

Toni came for the third time when he yanked her down to meet his next brutal thrust and she was screaming as she squirted weakly around his cock. Toni’s mouth fell open as she went limp in Thor’s grip, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling and arms falling off of Thor’s shoulders to hang by her sides. 

Thor chuckled at the completely out of it look his consort had adopted as he kept snapping his hips up, balls slapping against her ass each time he sheathed his cock inside of her. Thor slammed his cock as deep as he could go inside of Toni’s sloppy cunt and let out a loud cry as he finally, finally shot his big load into her. Toni shuddered and whined hoarsely as her insides were soaked with cum from the King. 

Thor kissed her cheek fondly as he gently lowered her loose-limbed body down and positioned her in the way he wanted. She ended up with her cheek pressed to the floor of their room with her legs spread and her abused, puffy, cum-dripping pussy on full display for anyone who walked past the open doors of the rooms. Toni couldn’t care at this point, she had been fucked stupid and it was the most wonderful thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
